


That blood and liquer on your lips

by KateWhiteman



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail - Freeform, Abigail Hobbs - Freeform, Alana Bloom - Freeform, Blood, Dark, Death, Depressive, F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Love, Sad, Sex, alana - Freeform, alana bloom/hannibal lecter - Freeform, chapters, hannibal lecter/abigail hobbs - Freeform, hannibal lecter/alana bloom - Freeform, lecter - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWhiteman/pseuds/KateWhiteman
Summary: Free ending of the second series from my sick head. Enjoy. The story will have more parts. I'm very sorry for any mistakes, I'm not a native EN speaker, thank you."Be blind, Alana, don't be brave. Run away. But if you stay, I'll kill you.""And what if I want to stay?""You know.""No. Stay with you."





	That blood and liquer on your lips

"Be blind, Alana, don't be brave. Run away. But if you stay, I'll kill you."

"And what if I want to stay?"

"You know."

"No. Stay with you."

He saw something dark in her eyes. He couldn't read what the feeling was. What was going on? He inhaled heavily, feeling all the blood in his lungs. He loved that smell.

"You can't stay. If you run away, I'll not search for you."

The dark-haired woman stared at him still quietly, clutching the pistols in her hands. She too was trying to read in his mind. She didn't want to believe he'd really killed her.

"No."

Hannibal licked blood from his lips, he didn't want to kill her, he knew it. Not today, not like this. He did a few steps and showed a knife that was all from blood.

"That blood can also be yours."

"No," she said again

Together with him she took several more steps back, still staring into that dark eyes. She'd never wanted to see him like that, but she'd seen it from the beginning. She always knew that there was something more behind Hannibal. But someone inside her refused to leave him, and she didn't really know what to do now. He took a few more steps toward her, still holding the knife.

"So run away, do it," he said almost helplessly, he begged her, as if he wanted to force her to do it.

"No."

"But why not?!" he yelled angrily through the whole corridor. He has never lost his peace, but now it just happened.

Alana lightly closed her eyes, she was so frightened. But still she had to stay calm. She stopped, it forced him to stop too. Then she carefully bent to the ground and put the pistol down. Slowly. With a bowed head. She trusted him. Despite everything. Something in her knew he would not hurt her. Not today, not like this.

"Just no. W-what can I say."

She was shaking, standing there in the shadows. And he was one of them, a shadow. Dark and unreadable. Suddenly he stepped out of the darkness into the light, close to her. She saw his face and wide shoulders, a torn shirt. Everything from blood. She was terribly afraid, but she couldn't hate him. She tried to breathe in, tears running down her cheeks. She started to think that Hannibal will kill her. He put the knife on her throat and pulled her to himself, now she was utterly helpless.

"Why?"

"I can't."

Hannibal squeezed hard her neck, but not too much to hurt her. He was just angry. Immediately he let go of her and turned her back, while she dropped to the wall, frantically coughing.

"I tried to keep you blind. You should be. Blind or dead."

"Y-you w-ill kill m-e?"

She was still trying to catch her breath.

"But you chose to have your eyes open."

He turned back, picking up the gun from the ground and headed it on her. In her eyes she saw a terrible fear. She didn't want to believe he would kill her. Despite everything.

"Take it," he said in a deep voice, handing it into her shaking hand.

He set off the kitchen door and ran over there, Alana waited somewhere nearby, trying to breathe. She didn't know what she was doing. Why she remains. At one moment she heard the man's scream from the kitchen, sounding like Jack. She took the last remnants of courage and went inside. As soon as she saw it, her stomach pulled back and she had to turn. Jack had stabbed his hands, he was attached to the kitchen. He seemed to be only half conscious. Hannibal grabbed her and pulled her closer. Her heart beat like crazy, was it really Jack?

"Kill him," he said.

"M-me?"

He stood behind her and grabbed her shoulders as the night he taught her to play on the Teremin.

"It's easy," Hannibal whispered, lifting her arms.

She couldn't do more than just shake herself.

"Here's your index finger, do you feel the power of that gun?"

Alana stared at Jack, her breathing stopped. She didn't want to do it. She wanted to resist. Start shouting. Just do something.

"Now it's easy, hold it tight," he continued.

She felt everywhere around her his own unique parfume mixed with the stench of blood. That smell almost choked her. She hated blood.

Suddenly she felt the pressure, Hannibal was about to press the trigger.

"No!" she cryed in tears, "oh my god, no!"

"Look ahead, calmly, like that night, remember? It's fun."

He pressed her closer to himself, and completely straightened her hands, ignoring her reactions. He shot Jack. Alana immediately lost control of her body, if she didn't hold her, she would probably fall. Her mind was probably in shock or whatever it was. She didn't speak, she didn't cry. He led the car to the car, came into it and slowly drove onto the road. She was looking at his bloodied hands, his face. It was as if she had seen it in almost true light.

"Where do we go?"

There was no emotion in her voice.

"You are the first person to have your eyes open. You've seen me."

"What do you want to do with me?"

"That's why you belong to me now."


End file.
